This invention generally relates to support panels for use as ventilated support mats, and more specifically to such panels which are suitable for use in car seats and seats made therefrom.
Ventilated pads for seats of automobiles, trucks, and other motor vehicles, are extensively used, particularly over long distance trips. Such pads or mats are intended to provide sufficient ventilation around the driver of the vehicle to prevent excessive perspiration and to increase the general comfort of the driver.
Numerous ventilated pads of the type generally under discussion are known in the prior art. However, many of these have disadvantages. For example, some pads are excessively flexible and do not provide the requisite local rigidity required to adequately support the driver. Pads which do not have the requisite rigidity tend to excessively deform and this decreases the ventilation through the seat as well as provides less support to the driver with attendant added discomfort. Other seats have complex constructions and therefore are expensive to manufacture. Some seats provide the resiliency support by the use of springs or other types of resilient materials which cooperate with a basic seat frame. Because many of these known car seats include frames or panels which do not in and of themselves provide the requisite rigidity, additional means must be utilized, such as stiffening wires which extend through the frame of the seat.